


Oreo Weirdo

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020) RPF
Genre: Bad Jokes, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, In-Jokes, Jokes, One Shot, Oreos, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Prompt: "You're not my favorite person today.""I'm not your favorite person on any day."Prompt: "I am freezing someone please cuddle me or set me on fire either is fine."Prompt: *Person A lying next to person B**Person B cuddles closer to person A**Person A chocking back tears* "Nice."Prompt: "How terrible is it to be called beautiful, smart, and strong but end up being alone every night."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Oreo Weirdo

**Author's Note:**

> Miss. Mave picked between 3 people I presented her with... and this is who she picked.  
> The overall story came to me while eating Oreos and watching my show... and I saw a prompt about Oreos on Pinterest...

"Remind me again why I'm here?" Judd sighs, trying to find a spot on the couch.

"You're here because our friend is depressed about her birthday." Hayley states, handing TK a bowl of popcorn.

"Thank you." TK smiles at Hayley.

"No. No. See I can't be friends with someone who eats Oreos like that." Judd points at Yelena.

"Here we go again." Carlos sighs.

-

Paul and Marjan laugh.

-

"What's wrong with what I'm doing?" Yelena snickers, opening two Oreos and then squishing the crème sides together.

"It's already double stuffed. Why are you still doubling the cookie?" Judd asks frustratedly.

"Because it's how I eat them! Leave me alone!" Yelena scoffs, shoving the whole cookie in her mouth.

"That's attractive Yelena." Hayley rolls her eyes.

-

Yelena glares at Hayley and then she mumbles something with a mouthful of cookie.

-

Mateo snickers.

-

"You do realize you've eaten an entire row of cookies... Right?" Judd asks, looking down at Yelena.

"Keep talking and I'll sit on you again." Yelena glares at Judd.

-

Judd laughs.

-

"Are you two finished? I'm invested in Yelena's show." Carlos rolls his eyes.

"I kind of am too." Paul smiles, getting cozy in the loveseat.

"I don't really get it. What's the whole point of the show?" Mateo asks, scrunching up his nose.

"It's about finding your soulmate." Marjan states.

"It's different stories of finding your soulmate. Sometimes you're already with them, other times you meet the right person in unexplained places, and other times this test finds you your right soulmate." Yelena explains.

"I thought you don't believe in soulmates?" Hayley asks, sitting on the other side of Yelena.

"I don't know." Yelena shrugs, looking down.

"What happened Grandma?" TK asks curiously.

"Well I thought I had a soulmate in a friend. But she turned sour so QUICKLY... It hurt, a lot." Yelena sighs. "But as far as relationships. I don't know that I believe."

"Maybe it's because you don't trust anyone." Judd shrugs.

"Judd!" Carlos snaps.

"Oh come on Judd! That wasn't very nice!" Mateo scolds.

-

Yelena looks up at Judd and she glares at him.

-

"Yelena just doesn't like anyone." Hayley teases, nudging Yelena.

-

TK giggles.

-

"What?" Judd asks, looking down at Yelena.

**_"You're not my favorite person today."_** Yelena shakes her head.

**_"I'm not your favorite person on any day."_** Judd scoffs with a laugh.

"Oh I know." Yelena nods.

-

Paul laughs.

-

"Do you guys think if that test existed, you'd take it?" Mateo asks.

"No I think I'm happy already." Carlos smiles, as he holds TK's hand.

"Aw babe." TK smiles, giving Carlos a kiss.

"Aw." Yelena mocks.

-

TK throws his pillow at Yelena and he hits her in the face.

-

"Hey!" Yelena laughs. "I'm keeping it now!"

"What about you Marjan and Paul?" Mateo asks, getting back on topic.

"Um I don't know. Part of me thinks I'd try it... I guess just to see, who my soulmate could be." Marjan shrugs.

"I think I would. Just because dating as a Tran’s person... It's kind of tricky." Paul nods.

"Yelena and Hayley would you take the soulmate test?" Mateo asks.

"Would you?" Yelena asks, raising her eyebrows.

"I don't know... Maybe..." Mateo bashfully shrugs.

"I guess if I questioned my relationship, I might take the test. But if I'm happy with who I'm with, I don't think I would." Hayley explains.

"What about you Judd?" Yelena asks, trying to avoid answering the question herself.

"I don't see how something like that could be legit. It’s manmade instead of trusting in the all mighty." Judd shakes his head.

"So you wouldn't take it?" Mateo asks.

"Nah I never said that." Judd corrects. "My soulmate better eat Oreos like a normal person though."

-

Yelena rolls her eyes at Judd and she tries not to smile.

-

Hayley and TK laugh.

-

"So you would take it?" Yelena asks.

"Would you take Yelena? You're the one avoiding the question." Hayley points out.

"Honestly I would want to take the test. But I don't think I ultimately would." Yelena shrugs.

"That's funny hearing you say you wouldn't take it." Marjan teases.

"Why?" Yelena asks confused.

"Because you're always bitching-" Hayley laughs.

**_"How terrible is it to be called beautiful, smart, and strong but end up being alone every night."_** Yelena mocks herself.

"Life struggles." Hayley giggles.

"Okay can we start this already? I'm bored and **_I am freezing. Someone please cuddle me or set me on fire either is fine."_** Yelena pouts, leaning against Judd.

"Aw Judd grandma picked you for a cuddle buddy." TK laughs.

**_"Nice."_** Judd pretends to get chocked up.

-

The crew laughs and Yelena moves away from Judd.

-

"Shut up Judd." Yelena rolls her eyes. "Judgmental over Oreos."

"You eat Oreos like-!"

"Sh! Sh! Shut up! Shut up!" Hayley shushes Judd and Yelena. "We're starting the show."

-

Yelena sticks her tongue out at Judd.

-

Judd chuckles as he steals an Oreo and he eats it as is.

-

"Hey!" Yelena whispers her protest.

-

Judd smiles as he eats his Oreo.

-

Yelena shakes her head.

-

"Hey Yelena." Mateo whispers.

-

Yelena looks across the room at Mateo.

-

"Thanks for having us over, and happy birthday girl." Mateo smiles.

-

Yelena smiles with a nod.

-

"Happy birthday Grandma. I love you." TK grabs Yelena's foot.

-

Yelena blows a kiss at TK.

-

"Happy birthday Chicca." Carlos smiles.

-

Yelena giggles.

-

"Happy birthday bitch." Hayley grabs an Oreo.

"Step off my Oreos assholes!" Yelena slaps Hayley's hand.

"Happy birthday Satan." Judd mumbles, leaning forward to take another Oreo.

"Ah!" Yelena groans as she's crushed by Judd.

-

Judd laughs with a mouth full of Oreo.

-

"Thank you guys for being here. It's means a lot." Yelena smiles. "Some more than others."


End file.
